


Find the Reason

by GuilianaMarchisio



Series: Remember Me [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Shane Walsh, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Mexican Character, Protective Shane Walsh, Rick Being an Asshole, Shane Walsh Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilianaMarchisio/pseuds/GuilianaMarchisio
Summary: OC x Shane Walsh





	1. The Beginning of the End

I had just gotten stationed at Ft Benning and was on assignment right outside of Atlanta. I was heading back to base still in uniform when it all went to hell. Not that any of that mattered anymore. Now everything is life or death. Kill or be killed.

I had been stuck there on the highway for hours with no cell service, and the radio had been on an emergency broadcast loop. Frowning I finally stepped out and joined the growing group of evacuees. Panic had started to set in for many and as soon as they saw the uniform they came to me for guidance.

“Look,” I say holding my hands up. “I don’t know any more than you do. I’m just as stuck as you all are.”

“You have to know something! Isn’t there anyone you can call?” A short haired lady asked as she clung to her daughter. “Ma’am I haven’t had cell service in hours. Even if I did I have no authority over any of this.”

“She’s right whatever is going on, I’m sure only high-ranking officers would have any knowledge.”

A man wearing a police t-shirt said as he approached.

“I’m just a lieutenant, I just got stationed here a week ago. I didn’t even have a house yet.” I laugh as I take off my cover.

A small group began to form around us and the sun started to set. About an hour after that is when the whole city was NAPOMED.

That had been a few months ago now. We had made camp at a quarry far from city limits. So far, we had been safe. Most of us worked well together. Shane, the police deputy from earlier, and I led the group and made most of the decisions.

“Camila, we need to make a supply run sometime soon.” Shane was rummaging through what little stuff we had.

“Getting tired of fish?” I say as I hoisted some firewood over my shoulder. He smirked as he turned to help me.

“A little. I could really go for a big juicy steak and a fucking beer!” I let out a laugh and we walked toward the main part of camp. “

Chocolate. Dark Chocolate. That’s all I want and maybe some cheesecake!” Smiling as I set the wood in its pile. Shane chuckled as he followed suit.

“Sweet tooth huh?”

“Majorly. I go to the ends of the earth for it right now too!” It had been a while since we had had a normal conversation. Most of the day was spent arguing with the group. Shane and were the only one with ANY type of fighting experience so we had to make some hard decisions. Shane unfortunately got the brunt of the anger from them.

“This reminds me of my SERE training back before my first deployment. It wasn’t the living outside or the POW shit they did to us the worst part was eating nothing but MRES!” Laughing I thought back fondly of my old friend wondering if they were even alive.

“Did you have fun in the military? I always wanted to join but decided to go to the Academy instead with an old friend, Loris husband, Rick.” He frowned at the mention of his former partner.

“It was. Most of the time I guess. I had good airmen under my command made it worth it. Training them and watching them grow.” Shaking my head, I pulled out my canteen and took at long drink.

“You pretty young though must be real smart to be an officer.” Shane smiles and I offer him so water.

“Not really,” I smirk. “I just worked hard. I was getting promoted too, before all this. I was hard being a female in my career field, and I wasn’t born in the US. I joined to become a citizen. I was so scared getting stationed in Georgia. I had heard how racist some people could be toward Mexicans.” I frown remember how rude some people had been when I first came here.

“Well you know that shit won’t be tolerated by this group.” He offered a gentle smile.

“How about you? You were a cop must have been tough.” It wasn’t a secret that cops had a rough go before the world ended.

“I mean yea it was great, steady pay and we got to keep people safe. Something different every day. Having my best friend as a partner was a plus too.” He took off his cap and wiped his brow and we head toward Dales camper.

“Hey guys got the list ready for the run.” Dale greets us warmly as we make our way inside. I give him a smile as I take the paper from him and grab my supplies.

“Mainly just some medicines and clothes orders, we have plenty of rice, but food is always a need.” Dale started looking through different cupboards making sure that was all we needed.

“Shane you mind if I take Glenn and Tdog?” I ask slinging my backpack on.

“Nah, that’s fine. Just be careful.” He smiled at me still showing worry and handing me my machete. It was hard not to worry in this new world. You never knew when you would see someone for the last time.

“No worries I always am. I’m going to check with Morales before we go. I’d say give us 3-4 hours.” He nods and leave to go to security checks. Morales found our group shortly after we settled at the quarry. They were a Latino family and it was always nice to sit around and speak in Spanish. His wife wasn’t great at English and Morales and I have been trying to help her get better. Walking up to their tent, their young daughter, Eliza smiled at me as we sat playing with Sofia and Carl.

“Eliza ¿ cómo estás nina?” I smile looking down at them. “¿tu padre está cerca? “

“Si, he is inside, and mama is at the lake washing clothes.” I thanked her and called out to my friend to ask him if they needed anything. After confirming everyone need I took my team and headed into the city with a few other volunteers.

The run hadn’t gone as planned. Glenn had disappeared and then brought back a man, who I later found out to be Rick. I decided not to tell him anything about his family or Shane. It’s going to be a nice surprise and I was right once we returned and saw the happiness shared by all of them.

 

 

 

T-Dog and I sat on top of Dales RV keeping watch and playing some cards to pass the time.

“It’s been so peaceful around here today. Feels almost normal.” He thinks out loud as I softly hummed a tune. He was right today was a good day. We had a fish fry to celebrate Ricks return. For the first time in months we were all full. Daryl had killed a deer as well so tonight we’d feast again. Although, in this short time I noticed a change. Rick was… strongly opinionated and wanted to make changes. Wanted to take charge. Shane and I had been holding this group together and protecting his family and it just seemed wrong. Shane had fought back a little bit, but I was shrugged off. Even when we first set up Shane and I had had our difference and fought constantly, but you guys had found a middle ground and communicated much better now. You both called each other on bullshit and keep each other level. Rick seemed like a dictator. Time went by fast and soon my shift was over and as I’m climbing sown I’m greeted by Shane looking at me with those big brown eyes.

“What up jefe? You look serious.” I grinned at him.

“Need to talk to you. I private if we can find it.” He spoke low. I nodded and followed him downhill to the makeshift fence we had built.

“Now you know I appreciate you bringing Rick home.” He started as he places his hands-on top of his head. “But I need you to side with me tonight.” I cocked my head up to look at him.

“On what exactly?” I asked turning to face him and crossing my arms.

“Rick says he left a bag full of guns back in the city and wants to take a group out and grab them. Want Daryls brother, Glenn, Tdog and some of our other strongest but I don’t think it’s smart to leave us so undefended. Wants to take a vote.” He explained. A bag of guns would be helpful, but Shane was right too.

“Alright I’m with you, I agree we need everyone here just in case. We have been to lax. We feel too safe right now.” He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled me into a hug.

“You seriously keep me sane.” A blush rose up to my cheeks as my eyes grew wide. Id admit to anyone Shane was good looking and at first his attitude shied me away at first, but Shane was one of a kind.

“sorry I just got a bit ahead of myself, but it looks like you enjoyed it I see.” He teased me laughing. “Hush you just caught me off guard is all, cabrón.” I playfully push him as we head back to main camp face the vote.

We lost.

As we watched the city group leave with Rick leading them I had a bad feeling sinking in but tried pushing it back. Shane stood next to me shaking his head and turned to head to his tent. My security check was coming so I grabbed my weapon. As I was about to take off I heard a racket toward the quarry and walked over to see what was happening. The scene I arrived to was hectic. The women were yelling at Ed or Carols husband the wife beater. He had pushed her to the ground for not working and was causing a problem.

“Capullo! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” I yell running to him and pushing him off Andrea.

“Mind ya fucking business, wet back.” He said glaring at me and commanding Carol to return to their tent.

“Fuck you pendejo. Touch her like that again and you’ll regret it you racist piece of shit.” I keep my hand on the hilt of my machete, just in case.

“Just cause your fucking that cop doesn’t mean shit. I don’t have to take anythin from a woman, and damn sure not a Mexican one.” He said as he tried to backhand me. I was quickly able to duck but before I could retaliate Ed had been tackled to the ground.

Shane was beating the shit out of him to causing the other woman to scream. I tried to pull him off telling him it was ok.

“Shane come on its fine he’s down.” I say placing my hand on his shoulder.

 

 

After all of this I went back to my tent and found my first aid kit and made my way out to find Shane. He was out far from main site sitting by a tree head in his hands.

“Careful here alone I hear there are panthers around here!” I say as I approach him. He grunts in response. I frown and sat down in front of him.

“Are you ok Shane?” I ask as I gently took his hand to bandage it.

“Fucker had it coming.” He said as he looked off into the forest.

“yeah he did. I’m glad you stuck up for Carol.” I say dabbing his knuckles with alcohol.

“No, you stood up for Carol. I only heard what he said and did to you.” He winced at the burn.

“Well I appreciate that. Never had a man defend me like that.” Grinning as a started to wrap up his first hand.

“You don’t deserve to be spoke to like that. Racist fuck. I should kick him out.”

“Now, now don’t get ahead of yourself, Guapo. That would be a vote and we aren’t doing so hot with the group right now.” I smile as I finish patching him up.

“I’m sorry he said I was fucking you. I’ve tried to shut down that rumor.” He looked down at his hands a bit of a blush on his face.

“Well I am flattered! Estás fuera de mi liga.” I give a small laugh.

“Your accent is so cute. Ah Fuck them” Suddenly he grabs my face and pulls me into a passionate kiss. At first, I’m a bit shocked but I soon melt into it.

I wish we could have stayed like that, but nothing good ever lasts and the screaming that started right after we are terrifying.

Walkers found us.


	2. Disappointed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Work, school, and a hurricane gave me a hard time!

I had always been good at reacting to crisis. It was one reason the military was such a good fit for me. With the state of the world even before all this shit I was desensitized. It felt natural to take charge and give direction.

But watching what used to be a person bite into a living one, that’s something that stays with you. It all happened in slow motion as Shane and I ran back toward camp and the screams of our campmates echoed through hills.

“Ill round up everyone near the water and get them to safety!” I yell out as a toss Shane his shotgun. He nodded and kept eye contact for a second.

“Be careful, no unnecessary risks. I’ll get Lori and the kids to the camper.”

I took out a couple of Walkers and I ran toward the water where Carol and Sophia stayed. I heard the sobs of Carol as I made it to the shore, it looks like Ed got what he deserved.

“Carol, Sophia, vomonos! We need to get you guys out of here! Are there any others over here?” I say as I pull her up from the ground.

“Maybe it happened so fast, I didn’t see anyone else.” She stammered. I cursed under my breath as two walkers approached us.

“Stay behind me!” I order as I ready my machete. Moving forward swiftly I stabbed the first one through the mouth and up through the head. Quickly turning my attention to the next one by bringing my blade down on its head.

“Vamos, lets get you to the camper.” I say hurrying them along.

Reaching the main camp I noticed Rick had returned in time to help Shane take care of the brunt of the hoard. With the full force of our team we were able to take out the heard.  Tensions were high all around.

The night passed by slowly as we cleaned up what was left of our camp. We lost many friends. Separating our fallen friends from the walkers that killed them. We buried our own and burned the others.

It was about mid-day now the sun was high in the sky and the sound of cicadas echoed around the hills. I took a long drink of water as some commotion started in camp. Jim had been bitten. Some wanted to kill him put him out of is misery others opted to seek out the CDC and find a cure.

“I think our best bet is going out to the CDC and look for answers and a possible cure.” Rick said placing his hands on his belt.

“Now Rick we talked about this. Ft Benning would be our safest bet.” Shane argued.

“I agree with Shane. Ft Benning can provide protection if it’s still running. Food, ammo, a place to stay. IF the CDC and that’s a big IF , if they were still operating don’t you think a cure would have been used by now? It would be a waste of time.” I try to explain but Rick puts it to a vote and it passes we pack up and head to the CDC.

I glance up at Shane and see he doesn’t look happy at all. I can’t blame him, ever since Rick came here its been a takeover. He has a way of convincing people to follow him.

After packing up what little belongings we have we ready our convoy. Im packing up the last of my things when I hear a wolf whistle behind me. I smirk as I turn around to be met by a cocky looking Shane.

“Hey there baby girl. You almost done?” He asks as he picks up one of my bags.

“Yeah I just finished I was just making sure I had my sketchbook.” I say as I lift up my tent.

“Well, I thought maybe youd like to ride with me? I got Aux with a charged Ipod. Ill let you control the music.” He gave a small laugh.

“Now that is a tempting offer I will take you up on.” I say as we head over to his Jeep. I throw my stuff in the back and jump in the passenger’s seat.

“I hope you have good taste in music.” He says starting up the vehicle. I fiddle with the ipod until I found a song I liked.

“Oh yeah I love everything except country, fuck country.”  He laughed.

“Your in Georgia honey.” He pulls out behind Dales RV as we start our journey.

Low by Lund started to play. I gave a soft smile as I rolled down my window.

“Doesn’t this feel so normal?” I close my eyes and rest against head rest. Shane reaches out and takes my hand in his.

“Yeah this sure is nice.” Our nice moment was interrupted by the news that Jim opted to stay behind on the road.

Our trip actually went by pretty fast we got into the city right at nightfall.

“Shane this doesnt look good.” I say looking around and seeing the destruction and walkers around us.

“God damn it Rick. “ He shouts and we pulled up to the CDC. Blast shields covered the doors and windows, debris laying all around.

Everyone started filing out asking questions as Rick started yelling at the camera about the door.

“We have women and children! Please let us in we have nowhere else to go your our only hope!”

“Rick we need to get in the cars and Go! Walkers are coming!” Shane screams. Lori and Andrea start pleading as well.

Rick makes one last effort as Shane pulls him away. Then the doors open. Stunned and a bit confused I feel Shane tugging on my arm. The nest thing I know we are all safe inside and the blast shields are back in place.

 


End file.
